Best Big Nate Character Competition
64 Big Nate characters are duking it out for #1. Who will become #1? Things to know Basically there will be 6 rounds. In the first round the most voted ones will move one to the next round. However in the secind round and up only one shall move on. Round One July 22nd 2019 https://linkto.run/p/3W5TZ3JN As of July 23rd 2019, Kim and Nate are the highest so they win and move on the Round 2. July 30th 2019 https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001077 As Of July 31st, Kelly and Mr Staples have the most votes August 2nd 2019 https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001090 As of August 3rd, Teddy and Dr CessPool have the most votes August 6th 2019 https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001107 As of August 7th, Francis and Marty have the most votes August 8th 2019 https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001117 As of August 9th, Ellen and Chad have the most votes Auust 9th 2019 https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001138 As of August 10th, Sherman and School Picture Guy have the most votes August 11th 2019 https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001150 As of August 12th, Gordie and Spitsy have the most votes. August 13th 2019 https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001155 As of August 14th, Mr Rosa and Mrs Godfrey have the most votes August 14th 2019 https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001158 As of August 15th, Dan Cupid and Dee Dee have the most votes August 17th 2019 https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001174 As of August 18th Vern Wright and Maya have the most votes. August 19th 2019 https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001198 As of August 20th, Peter and Mrs Czerwiski have the most votes. August 20th 2019 https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001220 As Of August 21st, Principal Nicholas and Sheila have the most votes. August 21st 2019 https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001231 As of August 22nd, CHester and Miranda have the most votes August 22nd 2019 https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001251 As of August 23rd, Nates mom and Dr Warren Fuzzy have the most votes August 23rd 2019 https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001259 As of August 24th, Gina and Dr Arch Enemy have the most votes. Round 2 The characthers moving on to round two are * nate * kelly * kim * mr staples * chad * ellen * teddy * dr cesspool * jenny * arthur * francis * marty * school picture Guy * Sherman * Gordie * Spitsy * Mr Rosa * Mrs Godfrey * Dee Dee * Dan Cupid * Vern Wright * Maya * Peter * Mrs Czwerski * Sheila * Principal Nicholas * Chester * Miranda * Nates Mom * Dr Warren Fuzzy * Gina * Dr Arch Enemy August 27th 2019 https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001293 As of August 28th, Nate has the most votes August 28th 2019 https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001313 As of August 29th, Kelly has the most Votes September 1st 2019 https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001341 As of September 2nd, Marty has the most votes September 11th 2019 https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001407 As of September 12th, Teddy has the most votes. September 13th 2019 https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001427 As of September 14th, Arthur has the most votes September 14th 2019 https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001434 As of September 15th, Sherman wins. September 25 2019 https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001486 As of September 26th, Spitsy wins https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001487 As of September 26th, Mr Rosa wins https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001488 As of September 26th, Dee Dee wins. October 8th 2019 https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001608 https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001609 https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001610 Category:Community Activities